After the Case
by Arcturus-Sinclair
Summary: Rossi's fun after a hard case garners the attentions of someone he didn't expect. Really, slash and M. Read warning inside.


A/N: Okay. This might be 'too M' for this site, and please by all means, tell me if it is. But, I'm going to put it up anyway. I don't own anything, as always, if I did, there'd be more pairings than there are. Enjoy!

* * *

He'd been waiting for this. David Rossi didn't normally do this on a case, but Aaron's voice when he was interrogating their witness was just so damn sexy. 'This' was, of course, jacking off. He'd managed to get his own room this time and planned on putting it to good use.

Rossi shut his hotel room door and took his jacket off. He then set an alarm on his phone. He wanted to do this slowly, almost tauntingly slow. He ran his fingers over his chest as he walked over to his bed. He yanked the blankets down and toed his shoes off before crawling onto the bed. He shifted to get comfortable. It was difficult, considering he still had his 'issue'.

Once he was as comfortable as he'd be able to get with his hard-on, he slowly slid his hands over his body, closing his eyes. He pondered what fantasy to use and one flooded his mind. He then began undoing his pants. He slid the zipper down slowly and sighed. Finally, a bit of relief.

He palmed himself through his underwear and moaned softly. His hips jerked of their own accord.

"God…Aaron…" he mumbled without really realizing it. His eyelids fluttered open, and then closed a moment later. He finally pulled his underwear down, a spot of pre-cum dotting the front of them. He sighed and shifted again. He didn't want to do this too fast. He ran his fingers gently over his length, drawing a low groan from himself. His hips bucked at the contact and he fought to keep them steady.

He finally allowed his fantasy to begin. He and Aaron were interrogating a witness, again. Hotch was really laying into the man, who was refusing to talk. His voice kept getting deeper as his irritation grew.

As fantasy Hotch spoke, Rossi grasped his length and gave it a slow, firm stroke. He let out a shuddery breath and his legs instinctively spread wider. His head went further into the pillow as more pre-cum trickled down over his hand.

The witness wasn't working with Hotch, which wasn't surprising. He was working with the UnSub, which they weren't aware of within the fantasy. Hotch slammed his hands down on the table and leaned forward, speaking in a dangerously low tone.

Rossi started pumping himself in a slow, steady rhythm. He groaned quietly, his hips jerking again. His free hand was fisted in the sheets, steadying him. He gasped again as his hand continued to move.

"Fuck…Ngh…" He panted softly, fully lost in his fantasy. His thumb brushed the tip, drawing a quavering groan out of him. His hips jerked high off the bed as his breath hitched.

His hand began to move faster, using his pre-cum as lube. His breathing was becoming more erratic. It was slowly becoming too little, he needed something else. He un-fisted his other hand and brought it to his mouth.

He sucked on his fingers, thoroughly wetting them. He then brought that hand down and slid two fingers inside himself. He groaned deeply, curling his fingers. His body jerked, his breathing becoming even more labored. He was at the point where he wasn't aware of anything except his own pleasure.

"God, Aaron, please…don't stop," he panted, hitting his prostate again. He slid a third finger in, pumping them and his other hand quickly. His hips moved in time with his thrusts. He dragged his nail across the slit of his cock and he gasped, loudly. He'd stopped caring about his volume a while ago, lost in his self-pleasure.

"I need…" he panted incoherently. He whimpered slightly, picking up his pace. He was so far gone; he didn't hear the door open and the thud of a bag being dropped.

Hotch was shocked. He'd ended up incorrectly setting rooms up, so he'd just decided to go bunk with Rossi. He'd never in his wildest, or sexiest dreams, expected to find Rossi lying on the bed, naked, pleasuring himself and calling his name. He just stared at Rossi, who didn't notice his arrival. He shook his head a few times, thinking maybe he'd passed out in the lobby and this was all a dream.

Rossi groaned and bucked his hips. "Fuck, Aaron, don't stop," he grunted, pumping his fingers as deep as he could get them.

Hotch felt his pants tighten at the sound of Rossi's moans. He knew he had feelings for the elder profiler, but had no idea that the man felt the same. This was…sexy, to say the least. But, Aaron didn't dare to move, for fear of breaking the spell. He shifted slightly, his pants slowly becoming too tight. He stared at Rossi, noticing where his other hand was. He bit back a groan, slipping a hand in his own pants.

He was already hard and wet. This was turning him on more than anything that he'd ever done with Haley. He gripped his length firmly and began stroking himself in time with Dave's strokes. He leaned against the door and bit his lip, fighting back another moan.

Rossi moved his fingers faster, feeling his climax approaching. "God, Aaron, sooo-!" His sentence broke off into a deep moan. He shifted into a better position, rocking his hips faster.

Hotch swallowed a moan, his eyes locked firmly on Rossi's hands. His hips moved slightly as he stroked himself quickly. His legs shook slightly at the exertion.

Rossi curled his fingers once more and white flashed in front of his eyes as his climax hit him. "Aarooo—ugnh!" he moaned, stroking himself through the climax. His eyes opened and he stared hazily at the ceiling as he came down from his high. His eyes drifted to the door, and he saw Hotch at the door, his hand in his pants. A smirk graced his features. "Did you enjoy the show?" His voice was laced with lust and amusement.

"I…" Hotch was speechless, for once. He folded his hands behind his back, weakly gesturing at his go-bag. He knew nothing he said would make this any less awkward…

Rossi snorted, and stood up. He walked over to Hotch, still naked, and took his hand. He pulled him over to the bed and pushed him onto it. He then leaned down and kissed Hotch hard, so hard that is was borderline bruising. He pulled away from the kiss to lick at Hotch's earlobe. "Tell me what you want," he growled.

Hotch's response to the kiss was just as forceful. He wasn't going to fully submit that easily. He shuddered at the lick. "Blow me." His tone was the same one he used when ordering the team around, but with a deeper note of lust. He pulled away from Rossi, and settled himself against the headboard, taking his weight off his arms. He then stared at Rossi, a challenge apparent in his gaze.

Rossi held his gaze for a long moment, reading the challenge in it. He then climbed onto the bed and slid a hand down to Hotch's arousal, drawing a gasp from the younger man.

"Damn it, Dave. Stop teasing," Hotch ground out, jerking his hips up. He was so hard it hurt.

Rossi smirked, amused. "Patience is not your strong suit," he pointed out, even though they both knew that. He undid Hotch's pants and slid them down, along with his underwear. He then leaned down and blew on the tip of Hotch's shaft, causing him to groan.

Hotch groaned, before grabbing Rossi's head and pushing it down a bit. He then ran his fingers through Rossi's hair, urgently. He wouldn't beg though, he knew Rossi would enjoy that too much.

Rossi licked the tip, before taking all of Hotch's length into his mouth. He'd been around the block enough times to have fully mastered deep-throating. And he planned to use every bit of that knowledge. He lifted his head slowly, contracting his throat muscles as he did.

"Aaahh… Jesus, Dave," Hotch moaned, his hips flexing and his grip on Rossi's hair tightening. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

Rossi hummed in the back of his throat, beginning to bob his head in a steady rhythm. One of his hands moved between them to fondle Hotch's balls. He continuously swallowed the pre-come, his throat contracting each time.

Hotch's hips began moving in time with Rossi, low groans escaping his lips. He tugged on Rossi's hair gently, urging him to pick up his pace. This was better than any fantasy his mind could have come up with.

Rossi hollowed out his cheeks, beginning to apply suction. He pressed his tongue against the underside of Hotch's shaft, moving his head faster.

"Oh, God… oh, God," Hotch chanted, his hips continuing to move. The sensations were beginning to become too much, as he felt the tell-tale heat pool in his belly. "So, close, Dave," he groaned.

Rossi heard that and moved his head faster, squeezing Hotch's balls harder. His teeth lightly grazed the underside as he contracted his throat muscles once again

With that last action, Hotch fell over the edge. His body stiffened, and then shook, his hips bucking wildly. A long guttural groan was pried from Hotch's lips at the same time.

Rossi continued to suck Hotch through his orgasm, pulling his head back only slightly to avoid choking. His free hand absently stroked Hotch's hip. Once Hotch's body went limp, Rossi slowly lifted his head, swallowing a few times against the roughness in his throat.

Hotch laid there limp, breathing hard. Once he recovered he stared at Rossi, amazed. "Where the hell did you learn that?"

Rossi barked out a laugh, pulling the blankets up around them. "I've got some years on me. That's just one of the tricks of the trade I picked up," he replied, amused. He then pushed Hotch down. "We need to get to sleep." It was already two-thirty, and they needed to be back at the station at eight.

Hotch snorted, but curled on his side, his back against Rossi. He'd never expected to find that position comfortable, but it amazingly was. His eyes drifted shut, but before he fell asleep he managed to mutter, "Night, Dave."

Rossi pressed a kiss to Hotch's temple before switching the light off and curling around Hotch, tightening the arm draped over his waist. "Good night."

Rossi had no idea where they'd go from here. But he did know two things. One, he hadn't felt like that in years, and two, he'd trust Aaron with his life.

…And more importantly, his heart.

* * *

A/N: Whoot. I've been meaning to try my hand at all the slashes, and this rolled into my brain. And since I apparently write Hotch well, I thought 'why not?' I really like the way this turned out, so I hope whoever reads this does too!


End file.
